The Secret
by Nekozawa-SenpaiNeedsLoveToo
Summary: Just a little something I whipped up back in September for Amy's birthday, it IS A ONE-SHOT, there is NO MORE, please don't ask for more, please...? ENJOY! R&R!


**Okay, so here's a little one-shot I wrote for Amy's birthday back in September but I was looking through my documents on my computer and decided to post it on here, anyways, I don't own Sonic, Amy, Cream, Tails, etc...**

* * *

**The Secret**

Shopping. That was the one thing that was on Amy Rose's mind today, she wasn't even aware of how important the day was! She was out getting her Christmas shopping done SUPER early, or at least, that's what she came up with, she just didn't want to be around her friends today, the truth was she didn't even know if there was Christmas stuff out yet or not. Cream had decided to actually go with her and Amy graciously accepted her offer, though she wanted to be left alone. "Hey Amy, look over here! This would be perfect for Tails!" Cream said, though Amy had originally told everyone they were going Christmas shopping, Cream had managed to drag her into a department store. What Cream was talking about was a neat little kit with about 20 screwdrivers in one little box that was only 20 rings.

"I don't know Cream, I only have 100 rings to spend, the rest I'm saving for everyone's birthdays..." Amy said.

"Come on Amy! Please, I'll pay you back, I just feel like this is something Tails would like..." Cream begged holding up the container with the screwdrivers in it. Amy debated with herself for a few seconds and finally sighed in submission while handing over the money. "Ohh! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Cream said as she jumped up and down hugging Amy.

"You're welcome..." Amy sighed. "Now, what would Sonic want?" Amy asked looking around for something that might resemble speed.

"You," Cream said without thinking. She instantly covered her mouth with her hands.

"What?" Amy asked looking at her rabbit-eared friend.

"I-I said, something from you!" the rabbit said covering her tracks. Amy rose her eyebrow in suspicion but just brushed it off and continued looking around. 'Phew, that was close!' Cream thought.

A certain cyan hedgehog ran into the store Cream and Amy were in, luckily, Cream saw him first and shooed him out before Amy saw him. Sure she was 18 now, had become a lot calmer, and was now dating him, but Cream was helping him keep a secret. Well more of a surprise... "Cream, what are you doing?" Amy asked when she saw Cream waving even though Sonic was long gone.

"N-nothing!" she said with a nervous laugh. Amy was getting a little more suspicious but just figured it was nothing.

"Then help me find something for Sonic," Amy said turning back to try and find something.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else to look!" Cream suggested after receiving a text from Tails that Sonic had said that he needed to get into the store without Amy seeing him.

"Whatever..." Amy said, she wasn't in a particularly great mood today because of the fact that Sonic had been avoiding her lately. What she didn't know was the reason behind it.

"Come on!" Cream said grabbing Amy by the hand and literally dragging her to another store, the truth was, Amy would rather be in her house moping. Cream moved behind Amy and continued pushing her and after getting Amy into the other store waved at Sonic to go into the store they were just in to avoid being seen by Amy.

"Okay Cream, what's going on?!" Amy said stopping and turning around, luckily Sonic had made it into the endless sea of people in the little shop and was now invisible from their point of view. "What are you hiding?" she asked.

"H-hiding?" Cream asked nervously. "I-I'm not hiding anything!" she said. "I-I swear! I'm not hiding anything!" Cream said when she received a suspicious look from the taller of the two. She felt bad that she was lying to her best friend but reminded herself that it was for a good cause.

"Cream?" Amy said tapping her foot impatiently.

"Okay..." Cream said looking down and scouring her brain for a good lie. "I...I saw...Sally!" she said immediately when she came up with a lie that was somewhat convincing. "She was looking at you all weird and I wanted to get you out of there before you got into a fight...but she left right after us," she said.

"Okay..." Amy said, her voice saturated with disbelief, but it soon faded when she saw something she thought Sonic would like.

"I'm gonna go look around..." Cream said before taking off after receiving a nod from the distracted pink hedgehog. She whipped out her phone in the back of the store and dialed a number, she called it and waited.

"Hello?" a frantic voice called over the line.

"Hey, Tails, it's Cream, I've been keeping Amy busy for 2 hours, how much longer?" she asked looking at the female who was currently looking at some sneakers that were similar to Sonic's except the had a little more grip for faster running.

"I'm gonna need at least another half an hour, I don't know about Sonic though, I'll text you and let you know when he's ready." the kitsune said before groaning after a thud was heard by Cream.

"You okay Tails?" she asked a little worried.

"Yeah, just dropped my hammer, I'll text you and let you know when you can come back," Tails said.

"How am I supposed to keep Amy busy, it's almost noon and she's getting really suspicious!" Cream said while trying to stay hidden from said girl. "When I finally got out of that other shop with her I had to tell her a lie that I saw Sally in there," she said.

"Just take her to the Food Court, but if you see Sonic, try and keep her distracted so we can keep the secret," Tails said.

"Okay..." Cream said. "Bye, Tails, I'll talk to you later," she said while hanging up before rushing back to Amy. "Hey Amy, why don't we go to the Food Court for something to eat?" Cream suggested.

"Sure..." the pink girl replied after seeing that the shoes were 50 rings. "That sounds pretty good to me right now..." she said noting that her stomach was empty.

"Okay! Lets go!" she said grabbing her friend's hand and skipping to the Food Court and then walking, like any civilized person would, to the Subway shop which was Amy's favorite. "You pick first," she said when she got a text.

"Okay!" she said, suddenly a little more enthusiastic than she had been.

As Cream read the text that said 'Sonic's ready and he's gonna help, about 15 more min.', Amy picked what she was going to eat. "I'll have the same as her..." Cream said to the lady after Amy had placed her order.

"Really Cream? You never eat the same as me..." Amy said.

"Oh...I just wanted to try something new!" Cream said with a nervous smile but Amy seemed to buy it. Cream quickly texted Tails and said 'Okay, eating now, be there soon."

"Okay!" Amy said with a smile. "Oh, look, here's our food!" Amy said grabbing the tray with the two sandwiches on it. "Thank you so much! Have a nice day!" Amy said handing the woman behind the counter 15 rings to pay for the meal.

"Wow Amy, you sure cheered up fast!" Cream said while putting her phone away.

"Yeah, I guess it's just because I finally found something for Sonic! The only problem is it's 50 rings..." she said with a sigh while sitting down and putting the tray down on a table.

"Well, lets hurry up and eat so we can get back to your house!" Cream said while quickly unwrapping her sandwich and taking a few small bites.

"Okay..." Amy said while raising an eyebrow and trying not to laugh. "You do know that you have mustard dripping down the side of your mouth right...?" she asked while giggling at her friends appearance.

"Oh..." Cream said grabbing a napkin and wiping her mouth. "I guess I'm just excited to get out of here, I mean, there's just so many people during this time of day!" she said before taking another bite of her sandwich.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, there are a lot more people here around lunchtime!" she said before starting to eat her sandwich. After finishing Cream threw their trash away before walking back to Amy's house. On the way there, they laughed a lot and when they finally made it Cream started walking a little faster, she stopped at the door and texted Tails saying that they were at the door. When Amy got there Cream had already put her phone up and was waiting patiently. "Hey Cream, have you ever wondered why-" Amy said as she opened the door but she was interrupted.

"Surprise! Happy birthday Amy!" her friends yelled as the lights came on and the popped out from their individual hiding spots. Amy was shocked and looked around to see Tails, Tikal, Knuckles, Silver, Blaze, Shadow, Big, Vanilla, Rouge, the Chaotix, and well, pretty much all of her friends. Even Jet, Wave, and Storm were there.

"Aww, thank you guys so much!" Amy said as tears of joy started falling from her eyes. "I completely forgot..." she said honestly.

"Aw, come on Rose, you can't expect us to honestly believe that you forgot your birthday!" Shadow said with a rare smile on his face.

"I did..." she said blushing a little.

"You have a worse memory than me then, even I remembered!" he replied with an even rarer laugh.

Amy laughed along until... "Wait...where's-"

"Me?" came the voice of a rather heroic hedgehog.

"Sonic?" Amy asked turning around to see her blue boyfriend standing there.

"Happy birthday Ames!" he said stretching his arms out so he could wrap her in a hug.

"Thanks..." she said with a smile before he let her go and went to stand with the rest of her friends. "Now, before we can get this party started, I have to know who it was that planned all this!" Amy said with a bright smile.

"Actually..." Vanilla said in her soft voice. "Sonic planned the whole thing,"

"This Sonic?" Amy asked remembering all the times he'd forgotten her birthday before.

"The one and only!" he said with a laugh. "And, I planned it all for one special reason..." he said walking up to her. "Now, Amy...as we all know, I've known you since you were...like 8 years old, I think." he said with a laugh remembering her fan girl-ish acts. "And over that time, I've come to love you, very much," he said making her blush. "Now, I'm not one for long, magnificent speeches or anything so I'll just say it." he got down on one knee and pulled a small black box from his quills before opening it and holding it out to her. Amy gasped and her hands flew to her mouth and her heart started beating at an unhealthy rate. "Amy Rose...will you marry me...?" he asked hopefully while looking up at her.

Amy didn't know how to respond, she had no idea so she just nodded while happy tears streamed down her face. "Yes...yes, yes, yes I will!" she said getting down to hug him while everyone clapped for the newly engaged couple.

Sonic wrapped his arms around her and smiled. "I never thought anyone would be able to catch me..." he whispered. "Happy birthday Ames..." he said.

"It is now..." she whispered back.

* * *

**Aww...wasn't that sweet, anyways, it's over, there was a happy SonAmy ending, hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
